Histoire de liquide vaisselle
by Sogeblue
Summary: Tout a commencé, avec une histoire de vaisselle ... ZoroxSanji
1. Chapter 1

Tout allait bien sur le Thousand Sunny. Le soleil se couchait tranquillement sur Grand Line. Les Mugiwaras allèrent se coucher, après un repas somptueux, préparé par leur chef, Sanji. Ce dernier se retrouva seul dans la cuisine, terminant en solo la vaisselle. Il soupirait, en pensant à Zoro. Oui, cela pouvait paraître étonnant, mais le sabreur lui manquait.

Haha ! Bien le bonjour ! C'est gentil d'avoir cliqué sur cette fiction, et de prendre le temps de la lire ! Et oui, vous vous posez plein de questions ! Pourquoi Zoro manque à Sanji ? Que s'est-il passé entre eux ? Quel liquide vaisselle utilise-t-il ? Tant de questions sans réponses … Mais plus pour longtemps ! Car votre dévoué serviteur va vous faire remonter dans le temps, quelques jours auparavant…

Donc, ces quelques jours auparavant, les Mugiwaras, amarrés au port d'une jolie île, faisaient des courses, chacun de leur côté. Nami et Robin sirotaient tranquillement un cocktail sur la terrasse d'un bar, tandis que Usopp et Franky cherchaient des nouveaux matériaux pour toutes sortes de travaux. Notre cher petit Chopper s'intéressait à de nouveaux ouvrages de médecine, en compagnie de Brook, qui ne cessait de s'exclamer avec ses « HOHOHOHOHOHO » bruyants. Le capitaine essayait de battre le record du plus gros mangeur de viande dans un restaurant spécialisé. Zoro faisait une petite sieste dans un joli parc fleuri. Et donc, Sanji devait faire les courses pour renouveler les réserves du bateau, qui se vidaient à une vitesse hallucinante à cause des morphales qui lui servaient de compagnons. Il s'énervait tout seul, notre petit Sanji, parce qu'il devait porter les courses tout seul, avec ses petits bras tout frêles ! Tandis qu'il tentait de sortir l'argent de son joli porte-monnaie pour payer son nouveau liquide vaisselle Myr à l'abricot, il sentit le souffle chaud d'un homme qui lui chatouillait le cou. Il n'osa pas se retourner, et entendit un petit : « J'ai envie de toi … » Il fit volte-face, et se retrouva face à Zoro. (Quelle surprise, allez-vous me dire !) Le marimo lui souria, et lui vola un baiser, avant de disparaître dans la foule. Le cuistot resta sur le cul. Il fila l'argent au caissier (qui, au passage, portait le nouveau Diaur pour homme.), et se dirigea vers le Thousand Sunny.

Le flashback vous a plu, j'espère ? Vous êtes sur votre faim, je le sais, je vous connais, fan de Yaoi ! Donc, on revient à Sanji, qui faisait la vaisselle tranquillement. Vos questions ont-elles trouvé les réponses qu'elles attendaient ? Continuons donc notre petite histoire.

Finalement, le blondinet décida de finir le plus vite sa vaisselle, pour aller se coucher. Il appuya sur son liquide vaisselle et … Plus rien n'en sortait. Sanji se mordit la lèvre, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Le tube de liquide vaisselle … Avait rendu l'âme. Il décida donc, en bon écologique, d'aller le mettre dans la poubelle jaune du recyclage, sur le pont du bateau. Il sortit de sa cuisine, et il aperçut … Zoro qui regardait le ciel, accoudé au bastingage. Shit. Shit, shit, shit ! Zoro, se tourna vers lui. Sanji paniqua ! Que va-t-il me dire ?

BIENVENU DANS LE SUBCONSCIENT DE SANJI ! Nous allons nous intéresser aux différents possibilités qui s'offrent à l'espèce de sabreur à la tronche de Marimo (S'il vous plait, imaginez-vous la scène dans votre tête. Zoro qui regarde Sanji, lorsque celui tient le pot de liquide vaisselle, sous un ciel étoilé !) :

1 – Marimo mode pervers sexuel : « Alors p'tit Lou, envie d'une nuit torride en compagnie du Rocco Siffredi de la mer ? »

2- Marimo mode tarzan : « Toi Sanji, moi Zoro. Moi vouloir parties de jambes noires en l'air rien que pour mes trois gros sabres. »

3- Marimo mode loveur : « On peut vaincre avec une épée, et être vaincu par ton baiser, Sanji-kun… » [Je tiens à mettre les références : Daniel Heinsius]

4- Marimo mode chanteur de variété : « Besoin de rien, envie de toi. Comme, jamais envie de personne. »

5- Marimo mode Otis [Astérix et Obélix Mission Cléopâtre] : « Vous savez, moi je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de bonnes ou de mauvaises situations. Enfin si je devais résumer ma vie aujourd'hui avec vous je dirais que c'est d'abord des rencontres, des gens qui m'ont tendu la main peut être à un moment où je ne pouvais pas où j'étais seul chez moi et c'est assez curieux de se dire que les hasards les rencontres forgent une destinée parce que lorsqu'on a le goût de la chose quand on a le goût de la chose bien faite le beau geste parfois on ne trouve pas l'interlocuteur en face je dirais le miroir qui vous aide à avancer. Alors ce n'est pas mon cas comme je le disais là puisque moi au contraire j'ai pu et je dis merci à la vie je lui dis merci et je chante la vie je danse la vie je ne suis qu'amour. Et finalement quand beaucoup de gens aujourd'hui me disent « mais comment fais-tu pour avoir cette humanité ?» et ben je leur réponds très simplement je leur dis que c'est ce goût de l'amour ce goût donc qui m'a poussé aujourd'hui à entreprendre une construction mécanique mais demain qui sait peut-être simplement à mettre tout simplement au service de la communauté atteindre le don, le don de soi. »

Enfin, bref, quelque soit les possibilités, c'est loin d'être cool pour le cuistot. C'est donc lui qui ouvrit la bouche en premier :

« Euh, je voulais juste, enfin, poser ça au recyclage. Je vais me coucher, sa…

-Pourquoi tu pars si vite ? Tout le monde est couché, on est enfin.. Tous les deux. »

Sanji rougit tout d'un coup. Il lâcha la bouteille de surprise ! (Oh !) Zoro s'approcha doucement. Il caressa la joue de son amant. Leurs lèvres s'approchèrent, et …


	2. Chapter 2

.. Et badaboum. Notre Roronoa international a glissé sur la bouteille de liquide vaisselle. Sanji, tout d'abord étonné, se mit à rire. Le marimo devînt tout rouge, se leva, lui balança la bouteille, et partit en grommelant. Sanji se retrouva seul, sur le pont, le flacon à la main. Il se retrouvait seul, comme la dernière fois. Il en avait tellement envie, de ce baiser. Sanji regarda les étoiles. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Zoro …

_OHAYO ! C'est moi, encore. Vous avez été surpris, hein ? Elle vous a plu ma suite ? ;) J'espère pour vous ! Allez, vous avez les crocs. On continue. Petite ellipse narrative. On a laissé Sanji tout tremblotant sur son ponton. Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, Zoro a fait comme si de rien n'était. Quelques jours plus tard… _

Les Mugiwaras décidèrent de faire une pause sur une île paradisiaque. Mise à part l'arrivée d'un drôle de pirate poursuivie par des indigènes à dos de chèvres, l'île était sûre et tranquille. Tout le monde se baignait. Tout le monde ? Non, seul un petit coq blond résistait encore et toujours à l'idée de s'éclater dans les vagues (Règles obligent ?). Malgré les vaines tentatives des déesses en maillot de bain, et du regard de chat Potté de Chopper, rien n'y faisait. Sanji déprimait. Et oui, il était tombé amoureux. Pour la toute première fois. He'd fallen in love. He'd fallen in love for the first time, and this time he know it's for real ! He'd fallen in love, yeah ! God knows, God knows he'd fallen in love. He want to break freeeeee ! (*). Sanji frappait la radio. Comme si Freddie Mercury savait se qu'il ressentait ! Et oui, Sanji aimait. Il avait couru après les femmes, et là … Son cœur battait pour un homme. Enfin, un homme… Un être humain. Voir marin. Sanji revivait. Il se sentait bien, malgré tout. Il se sentait heureux, il se sentait... Comme une vierge. Like a virgin. Touch for the very first time ! Like a virgin ! (*) Sanji se leva, et commenca à frapper la radio. Les Mugiwaras le regardèrent, consternés. Oui, le cuistot était ... Bizarre.

De retour sur le bateau, l'ambiance était tendue. L'orage approchait. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Chopper proposa un cache-cache. Sanji accepta, à contre-coeur. Il aurait préféré passer du temps à déprimer dans sa cuisine, en préparant le repas. Pendant que Franky comptait, Sanji courra se cacher, dans l'ascenseur Otis (*). Pas de pot, Marimo s'y trouvait. Sanji questionna :

«Tu joues toi ?

Oui.

Ah.»

On entendait le renne compté au loin. Sanji se leva. Il se tourna vers le Marimo.

«Je reste pas avec toi. Me casse.»

Il appuya sur le bouton, et tout d'un coup, le vaisseau remua, l'ascenseur gronda, les lumières s'éteignirent et les portes se bloquèrent. L'orage était là, panne d'électricité.

« Bordel, mais t'as touché quoi là ?

Ta gueule le Marimo. J'fais pas la pluie et le beau temps, moi. Juste la cuisine, et la .. Vaisselle. »

Au souvenir de sa chute honteuse, le Marimo rougît de colère.

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule.

C'est toi qui t'ai cassé ! Moi.. Moi... Je t'aime. Bordel de merde, t'es décidément trop con, bretteur de mes deux. »

Zoro, abasourdi, recula. Enfin, comme il put. C'est petit un ascenseur quand même. Il regarda le cuisinier, qui était rouge de colère. Ou de honte peut-être ? D'avoir avoué ses sentiments ? Ce Don Juan de la mer, ce petit hippocampe, avec ses cheveux couleur balle neuve de tennis ? (*) Le marimo s'approcha. Il caressa la joue de son amant. Leurs lèvres s'approchèrent, et …

(*) «I want to break free», Queen

(*) «Like a virgin», Madonna

(*) Otis is god.

(*) Roland Garros n'est jamais loin. Allez DJOKOVIC !


	3. Chapter 3

_C'est ma première fois, s'il vous plait, be nice with me. :3 J'ai jamais écrit ça avant ! XD_

_Merci également à Bloody Cookie pour les petites corrections de bon matin, après un bon épisode de One Piece. As tu été inspiré par le goût vestimentaire hors du commun de l'adolescent pré-pubère qu'est Ace dans cet épisode ? Ou par les quantités de flots que Luffy est capable de déverser en un épisode ? A côté, les chutes du Niagara, c'est de la GNOGNOTE ! C'est moi qui te le dis. _

... Les portes s'ouvrirent, offrant ainsi à Sanji l'opportunité de partir, ce qu'il fit. Il se glissa doucement en dehors de la cage, et s'éloigna en silence. Il sentait le regard du bretteur pesant sur son dos, un regard abasourdi. Il regagna sa cuisine pour préparer le dîner. Il coupait les carottes, avec acharnement. Il pensait à Zoro, à toutes ces opportunités. Pourquoi était-il parti ? Pourquoi avait-il refusé les avances de cet homme, qu'il désirait si ardemment ? Par fierté ? Par peur ? Par stupidité ? Pourquoi ?

« Je crois que ça suffit pour les carottes, non ? » (*)

Usopp le regardait, inquiet.

« Je disais, je crois que tu as coupé assez de carottes. »

En effet, le carrelage avait à présent pris une jolie couleur orange, et le plan de travail débordait de morceaux de légumes. Sanji s'éloigna de sa planche à découper, et lâcha le couteau, qui atterrit en douceur (Grâce à Dieu !) sur un tas d'épluchures.

« Tu as raison, Usopp. Ça suffit. Il faut faire quelque chose. »

Il quitta la cuisine en courant, jetant son tablier Doskoi Panda (Bloody-Cookie a le même !) à la tête du canonnier, et s'engouffra dans la chambre de Zoro. Celui-ci, plus heureux que surpris, s'écria :

« Que .. ? »

Le blondinet s'était déjà collé à ses lèvres. Aaah.. Ce baiser si chaud, si doux. Il en avait rêvé si longtemps !

Zoro regarda son amant. Si imprévisible, mais si… Attachant. Si désirable. Enfin, il s'était offert à lui. Et il n'allait pas laisser filer encore une fois l'occasion ! Il le plaqua contre le mur, en lui saisissant les poignets. Il l'embrassait à en perdre souffle. La chaleur de leur passion envahit leur deux corps. Les baisers se faisaient de plus en plus intenses, et leurs langues entamèrent un tango endiablé.

Seulement, le désir piquait Zoro depuis trop longtemps pour en rester là, et il poussa Sanji sur son lit. Surpris, le cuisiner tenta de se lever, mais le sabreur s'allongea sur lui, et lui susurra « Laisse toi faire… ». Marimo l'embrassa encore, et encore, avant de se concentrer sur le cou de sa victime. Il le dévora littéralement, arrachant au jeune coq des gémissements (et des cocoricos). Content de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, le second décida d'accélérer le mouvement. Il descendit découvrir le reste du corps, en commençant par couvrir le torse de mille attentions enflammées. Trop excité pour en rester là, il lui retira sa chemise, et défit la boucle de son pantalon.

« Zoro !

Chut. »

Il avait déjà baissé son pantalon, et avait déjà commencé à s'amuser. Les soupirs de plaisir du cuisiner se faisait de plus en plus rapprochés.

Trop heureux, trop fier de lui, il en avait presque oublié le côté rebelle de Sanji. Et en moins de temps qu'il en fut pour le dire, le blond se retrouvait à califourchon sur lui, avec un sourire, et un regard qui en disaient long sur ses intentions. Il enleva le tee-shirt de Zoro, et ses mains descendirent taquiner sous la ceinture de son amant. Sanji reprit les lèvres de son amant, si chères à son cœur. Il défit sa ceinture, et les deux hommes découvraient enfin totalement la beauté du corps de leur partenaire.

Le désir leur brûlait, et tout s'accéléra. Les deux hommes entraient dans la danse la plus sensuelle, la plus charnelle, la plus érotique qu'on puisse imaginer. Dehors, l'orage continuait de se déchaîner. Et notre pauvre Usopp essayait, tant bien que mal, à préparer à l'équipage un dîner digne de son nom.

« - Bon et bien, ce sera salade de carottes ! »

(*) Petit clin d'œil à l'extraordinaire _Burn After Reading_, des frères Coen.


End file.
